


Hackneyed

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hackneyed

Steve reached over and pushed his watch up his arm, his gaze focused on the road as he struggled to keep his mouth closed. Ever since he had collected his mother from Police Headquarters, she had been silent. But that hadn't stopped her from glaring at him with more contempt than he deserved. He loved the mother he had lost but he was having trouble even caring for the woman he had found. This ‘Doris’ was ignorant, ill-tolerant and a chore to even spend time with.

Turning into Doris’ street, he caught the annoyed glower in the lights from the dash and couldn't stand it anymore. He pressed his foot to the brake and pulled to a sudden halt, the speed of the stop causing them to both be thrown forward in their seat belts.

“Steven, what are you doing?” Doris berated him forcefully.

“I’m sick of this.” Steve stated, unclipping his seat belt and turning in his seat to look at his mother. “You have to stop.”

“You want me to stop being your mother?” Doris frowned.

“If you have to,” Steve nodded. “If you can’t treat my family properly, then I won’t have you near them.”

“You are my family, Steven, you and Mary are all I have left.” Doris’ bottom lip wibbled as she spoke.

“You can stop that.” Steve pointed a finger at her. “I know that little emotional touch is for my benefit, so don’t even bother.”

“All I want is my children and maybe some grandchildren, I’m never going to get that now am I. And look at what it will do to your career, both you and Catherine.”

“You have such a hackneyed outlook.” Steve huffed as he turned back to look out at the road. “DADT is finished, Mom. There is nothing wrong with how things are now. Can’t you just be happy that we’re both happy?”

“Are you really?” Doris reached out and touched him arm gently. 

“I have never been this happy, and I know that Mary has never been as stable as she is now.” Steve answered her honestly. “And you have a grandchild.”

“I don’t like that child. She’s not yours. She’s his.” Doris looked back outside her own window.

“She’s as much my child as she would be if I had been genetically her father.” Steve paused and looked into his mother’s eyes, “and unless Catherine someday wants to carry a child for Danny and me, she is the only grandchild you are ever going to get from me.” 

“That’s not fair, Son.” Doris spoke softly, turning to stare out the window.

“You know what’s not fair, _Mom_ ” Steve replied flatly. “My father is dead, you could have stopped that. You could have stopped that.”

“That was not my fault.” Doris snapped her head to stare at Steve angrily.

Steve dipped his head and let his forehead rest on his hands on the steering wheel, trying desperately to reel in the anger that was coiling in his chest.

“Did he know that you were screwing Joe?” he asked without looking up.

“Of course not.” Doris responded. “I didn’t know it when we met, but I was already pregnant with you.”

“So you trapped him?” Steve’s voice was incredulous as he bit the words out between tightly clenched teeth.

“Joe was my handler, John loved me, I still needed a cover. It was a win all around.”

Steve started up the truck and drove the length of the street until he stopped the truck in front of his mother’s rental home. “Get out.”

“Don’t speak to me like that, Steven.” Doris growled at him indignantly, as she collected her purse and slipped a hand around the door handle.

“I’ll speak to you however the hell that I want.” Steve replied. “My mother is dead, I don’t know who the fuck you are but you aren't her.”

“You know damn well I am who I say I am, Stevie.” She reached out a hand to try to appeal to him as she spoke.

“ _MY_ Mom would have moved heaven and earth to come back to her family or at the very least let them know she was alive.” Steve’s eyes were tearfilled as he turned them to his mother and shrugged out of her hold.

“That was too dangerous, you know that. We had to maintain the cover.”

“That’s a load of steaming bullshit and you know it as well as I do.” Steve spat. “Get out of my car.”

“You’ll regret this, Steven.” She slid out of the seat and stood beside the open car door.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t.” he responded. Steve didn’t wait for any further conversation from his mother. He pressed his foot to the accelerator; the car leapt forward, a puff of smoke trailing behind him, as he swung into a tight turn. The door that had been open swung further open until he gunned the car forward and it slammed itself closed.

Looking back in the rear view mirror as he reached the corner, it was to see Doris standing in the middle of the street, her face tear streaked as she watched him go.


End file.
